Kagura (Senran Kagura)
Character Synopsis The students of Hanzo Academy and the members of the Crimson Squad-- while on a school trip and vacation, respectively-- encounter Kagura in her child form and her guardian Naraku in Kyoto. The two seem to be quite strange, and it isn't until Kiriya explains the legend of Kagura to them that they understand why. Seeing Kagura's supposedly imminent demise as an undesirable fate, the shinobi students are determined to stop Kagura from slaying Yoma before it is too late. Character Statistics Tiering: Likely 10-C | Likely Low 7-C | Unknown | Unknown, likely 7-B | At least High 7-A, potentially 5-B, likely Low 4-C Verse: Senran Kagura Name: Kagura Gender: Female Age: At least 1000 years Classification: Slayer of Yoma Special Abilities: Absorption (consumes Red Orbs which come from dead Yoma to get more powerful), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, and 8; will continue to be reborn as long as the Reincarnation Sphere exists), Resurrection (Will always be reborn if killed, though this is not combat applicable as it takes 100 years to happen), Transformation | As before, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics | As before, plus Aura Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Energy Projection, likely creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage) | All previous abilities but enhanced, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, likely Heat Manipulation, likely Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Is unaffected by her own manipulation of gravity and space) Destructive Ability: Likely Below Average Human Level (She is a small child in this state) | Likely Small Town Level (With some difficulty, killed a Yoma which was destroying the Mikaruga Sisters' village) | Unknown | Unknown, likely City Level (Was completely unfazed when faced with Yoma which were capable of destroying Kyoto) | At least Large Mountain Level+ (Can effortlessly kill any Yoma in one attack, including Orochi. Had she been resealed, the sheer heat that would have been produced was estimated to be able to obliterate Kyoto), potentially Planet Level, likely Small Star Level (Casually flipped the Earth planet in less than 2 seconds) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be considerably faster than the shinobi students and teachers), potentially Sub-Relativistic (Flipped the Earth upside down in less than 2 seconds) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Likely Below Average Class | Likely Small Town Class | Unknown | Unknown, likely City Class | At least Large Mountain Class+, potentially Planet Class, likely Small Star Class Durability: Likely Below Average Level (She is a small child in this state) | Likely Small Town Level (Survived blows from a Yoma which was destroying the Mikaruga Sisters' village) | Unknown | Unknown, likely City Level (Was completely unfazed when faced with Yoma which were capable of destroying Kyoto) | Unknown. At least Large Mountain Level+, potentially Planet Level, likely Small Star Level Stamina: Very High (Capable of using her power to slay several Yoma with no signs of fatigue) Range: Several kilometers Intelligence: Very high in regards to combat and using her powers, however, she knows little about anything else due to her losing her memories of her previous lives every time she is reborn. During each cycle before encountering Asuka and friends, all she would focus on is killing Yoma, which left little time for experiencing or learning about anything else. Weaknesses: Retains very few memories of her past lives, is a small child with virtually no powers | Is a teenage girl with virtually no powers | Her body will crumble should she consume enough Red Orbs. Only concerned about killing Yoma, though this is resolved by the end of the story. Notable Feats: Flipped the Earth in under 2 seconds Versions: First Form/Child Kagura (Burst Timeline) | First Form/Child Kagura (Versus Timeline) | Second Form/Teen Kagura | Third Form/Adult Kagura | Awakened/True Kagura Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Izanami:' In her true form, Kagura uses her teleportation to appear floating in the air. She then slices the air, opening a sword-shaped void that unleashes a large red beam directly unto her foe. She does this a second time, ensuring the attack lands. Its range is incredible; reaching from the point where she stands to nearly across an entire battle area. This move is executed differently in Estival. Kagura flips backward before she reaches forward and claws at the air; tearing a sword-like rift that shoots out a large red beam straight towards her enemies. She holds this position until the attack subsides. *'Izanagi:' While it never appears in gameplay in the Burst Timeline, Kagura uses this move to eliminate Orochi's true form in a cutscene. Kagura raises both arms to her chest, before thrusting them outwards to her sides. Upon doing this, several rifts in space appear around Orochi and release red, sword-like objects into it, impaling it from multiple angles and killing it instantly. In the Versus Timeline, this move retains most of it uniform action. Like in Deep Crimson, Kagura summons a number of rifts surrounding the area in front of her. She extends her hands to her sides, and the rifts begin bombarding the area with red blasts. She then clenches her fists, summoning four large swords to impale anything remaining. *'Susanō:' Kagura flies to the center of the screen, and flips it upside-down. She then flies to the left of the screen and tears three rifts in space, summoning large swords from them, before flying to the right and doing the same thing. Afterward, she flies back to the center and summons five more rifts, the outer four releasing swords before the center. The screen then returns to normal. This attack's execution changes dramatically in Estival Versus, though it retains some uniform elements from its previous game. Kagura summons a multitude of large, red swords in a circular formation, the center of which containing the same symbol present in her eyes. She then flies upside-down above it, before it releases a large burst of energy, causing the swords to disappear. Extra Info: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier